Home
by cavlik97
Summary: A look into the lives of Nikita and the gang six years after Division is taken down. Sappy one-shot. Lots of Mikita fluff. Salex mentioned too! Note - this story was written last year so some of the plot changes do not apply!


**A/N: A look into the lives of our favourite Nikita characters, 6 years after Division and Oversight are taken down. Couples are: Salex and **_**Mikita:)**_

**I wrote this quite a while ago...before Mikita got back together and before we had the idea that Sean and Alex really would become a proper couple. This was also before the introduction of Carla and such but I liked this fic a lot so I decided to post it anyway(: **

**DISCLAIMER: No. Don't even ask. I don't own Nikita. If I did...well, I wouldn't be needing to post this fic on a fanfiction site, it would be a flash forward in the next Nikita episode! :D**

The sun hovered high in the sky, spreading a beautiful warmth over the waking New York City. It was boxing day and although New York was indeed the city that never slept, everyone was dozing just a bit longer than usual.

Nikita, however, hadn't managed to stay in her Christmas-y slumber any longer. She needed her early morning coffee. Slipping out of her husband's arms, she wrapped a dressing gown around herself, tiptoeing to the kitchen as not to wake anyone. Setting the coffee machine on, the young woman gazed out at the city. The large, expensive apartment she lived in had a beautiful view of New York, one that Nikita appreciated several times a day. She glanced over at the clock, raising one eyebrow. Nearly nine thirty. Nikita let it slide. Christmas was one of those occasions that made her loose her early morning sharpness. As the coffee brewed in the machine, Nikita's hand slid down to her flat stomach as a smile crossed her face. Last night, she'd realised she was pregnant again and since she hadn't told anyone, was planning to surprise them all with the news.

After the takedown of Division and Oversight, all Division recruits and agents were sent to a special institution. It wasn't a jail but they were kept there for a few months, just so that Nikita and the others could ensure that they weren't still loyal to Percy, Amanda or Oversight. Michael and Nikita had settled down in New York, buying their apartment with the money Birkhoff provided whenever they needed it. Sean and Alex, who got together _officially_ shortly after the takedown, also bought an apartment in a building down the street from Nikita and Michael. Cassandra and Max also moved to New York but to a house with a garden, a bit further out from the city as Max had taken a keen interest in soccer. Owen, Birkhoff and Ryan all bought separate but expensive apartments spread out in New York and Manhattan.

Ten months after the takedown, Michael proposed and not long after the wedding, Nikita discovered she was pregnant.

Now, they had a five year old son, Daniel, who was the light of their lives. He barely ever got upset or angry and usually did what he was told. He was intelligent, but that was expected, considering who his parents were, and also extremely agile and sporty.

Nikita smiled as she thought about him. No doubt, he would be thrilled to have a little brother or sister. He was always complaining about being an only child. He did have Thom, who was Alex and Sean's young son, but Thom was still only just a baby (although he had begun to talk) and Daniel was constantly whining about how he only got to see Thom when everyone got together because he had school and sports.

The coffee machine beeped and Nikita turned to curl her hand around the steaming cup. She had never imagined how incredible her life would turn out after everything was over. She'd expected that maybe she would live in one of Birkhoff's mansions, seeing Michael every other week while he was off living with Max. Maybe Alex would be with her too...well, that idea had sort of faded after they caught Sean trying to kill them. It had been overly obvious how much Sean cared for Alex and Nikita knew that they would eventually end up together.

Owen...

Well, Nikita knew he would always be there if she needed him but she didn't feel the same way about him as she did for Michael. But, she liked having him just a phone call away. It was like having that guy friend who knew what to say but always said the wrong thing anyway that ended up making you laugh and feel better.

Nikita hadn't found out that Ryan was still alive until the takedown itself, when she and Alex were running through Division and found Ryan, chained, in the underground, dungeon like area that had only become used when Amanda was in charge of the operation. Nikita expected that he would try and have another go at them being together but to her surprise, he remained nothing more than a close friend.

So, as Nikita looked over the burning remains of the Division headquarters in rural New Jersey, she was extremely surprised to find she was joined by Michael, who quietly confessed that he was going to switch his priorities. Max had managed fine without him for six years. He would manage fine if he only saw his father in the weekends or a few times a month. Cassandra had agreed to move wherever they were planning on settling down to make things easier.

Nikita had felt as if nothing could possibly go wrong as she and Michael picked their apartment and it was true. Nothing, not even the worst of Daniel's colds, the sleepless nights of looking after him as a baby, the picking of pre schools and the early mornings couldn't shake any of the ex-agents' spirits. They finally had the lives they had been waiting to live for years.

'Boo!' a young, playful, cheery voice cried, breaking Nikita out of her reverie. She turned to face Daniel who had leapt out from around the corner, grinning. 'Did I scare you?' he asked eagerly.

'You nearly gave me heart attack,' Nikita lied swiftly, laughing as she grabbed her son, pulling him into her arms. He started giggling, trying to slip free. Immediately, there was a clattering of paws and the family's dog, a young-ish German Shepard, came speeding down the corridor at the speed of light, barking and yapping all the way.

'Shh,' Daniel scolded, jumping to the ground and tapping the dog's head. 'You're going to wake Daddy up.'

'He needs to get out of bed anyway,' Nikita said, smirking.

'Ugh...how do you two get up this early?' a husky, sleepy voice grumbled and Nikita glanced backwards, smiling at her husband, Michael's groggy face.

'Daddy!' Daniel squealed. Michael smiled at him, despite his tiredness and kissed Daniel on the top of his forehead.

'Mom, when are we gonna see the family?' Daniel asked eagerly, jumping up and down. Nikita and Michael both knew by _family_, he meant their closest friends: Alex, Sean, Thom, Birkhoff, Owen, Ryan, Cassandra and Max...all of whom Daniel had grown up knowing as his aunts, uncles and cousins.

'Today,' Michael promised as Nikita didn't answer straight away. 'So go get dressed into your new clothes, kay, bud?'

Daniel nodded, racing out of the room.

'You okay, babe?' Michael asked worriedly, wrapping his arms around his wife. Nikita nodded, leaning up to kiss him. She way about to say something when she was interrupted by Michael's quick second kiss.

'Ew ..._please_!' Daniel whined from the doorway. Nikita broke away, laughing, leaning her head against Michael's chest.

'I left my clothes here,' Daniel explained, grabbing his new track pants, t-shirt and hoodie that were strewn across an armchair. He skipped out of the room, casting a disgusted look at his parents before he disappeared into his bedroom.

'I love him more everyday,' Michael said with a happy sigh. Nikita took a deep breath before saying 'Michael...I'm pregnant.'

Michael's jaw dropped and he blinked before giving an overjoyed shout and spinning Nikita around in his arms. She shrieked in surprise. 'Oh my God, Michael, put me down, pregnant woman here, remember?'

Michael laughed, placing her on the ground gently. 'I love you so much,' he breathed. 'Why didn't you tell me this yesterday? It would've been the best Christmas present _ever_!'

'I didn't realise until last night, after you'd collapsed into bed half drunk,' Nikita said with an amused smirk. 'I'd been worried about my well being for a while but only occurred to me that I might be pregnant last night after you'd fallen asleep, snoring your head off. I got the spare tests that we bought from when I was pregnant with Daniel. I was going to tell you today.'

Michael pulled her down to the couch, running his fingers through his hair. 'I never would've thought I'd ever have this kind of a life again,' he admitted quietly. Nikita's face softened and she linked her fingers in his. 'After Elizabeth and Hayley?' she guessed. He nodded. 'I was far away from where I grew up when I began living with Elizabeth and when Hayley was born. And when I left to join Division...my parents thought I died in the bomb. I never expected to ever have a family again.'

'You never thought you'd get revenge on Kasim?' Nikita said in surprise. Michael shrugged with a sigh. 'I hoped I would. But...until you came along as a recruit, I didn't think of ever being able to be with anyone or love anyone like I did Elizabeth.'

Nikita looked stunned. 'Wait. You never expected to have a life with anyone until _I _arrived?'

Michael chuckled. 'Nope.' He cupped her face with his hands. 'That's how much you mean to me.'

'Okay!' Daniel yelled from the hallway. 'I'm coming in and if you two are kissing I'm going to lock myself in my room! Got it?'

'Should we tell him?' Michael asked, his eyes twinkling.

'Let's give him a bit of a surprise when the others arrive,' Nikita said. Michael kissed the top of her nose. 'What a tease,' he said jokingly.

'And don't you know it,' Nikita smiled.

–(*)–

Nikita was trying to convince Daniel that Christmas was _not _his birthday and he wasn't allowed to eat chocolate fudge for brunch when Alex stormed through the apartment front door, pointing her finger at Nikita accusingly. 'You,' she ordered. 'Balcony. Now. We need to talk.'

Nikita raised one eyebrow before nodding. 'Okay...? Give me a minute...' She pushed a bowl of Milo cereal in front of Daniel and looked sternly at him. 'I know exactly where the fudge is. If it's gone when I get back, trust me...your Christmas presents will disappear faster than you can blink.'

Daniel gulped and quickly occupied himself in eating his cereal. The moment he was digging in, Alex grabbed Nikita's arm, yanking her outside and locking the balcony door.

'Alex, what the hell is going on?' Nikita demanded, rounding on her best friend.

'You're pregnant again, aren't you?' Alex accused. Nikita's brow creased in confusion and she opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. There was no point in asking _how_...she'd trained Alex to look out for certain types of people and their behaviour...plus, Alex had been pregnant before, anyway.

'Yes, I am,' Nikita said, laughing at Alex's excited shriek as she threw her arms around her old mentor. 'Oh my God, that was just a wild guess! I can't believe it! This is so cool!'

'Why are _you _so excited?' Nikita asked. 'You already have the perfect nephew and the ideal son...'

'Oh trust me, Thom's not so ideal right now,' Alex grimaced. 'God...he's got to his_ talking phase._'

'Oh...' Nikita said, giving her friend a sympathetic smile. 'Tried the earplugs?'

'I've tried the deafening headphones and _they _don't work...' Alex said with a groan. 'The boys are all coming over for the afternoon, that okay? I mean, we own the loft so...'

'Yeah, it's fine,' Nikita assured. After the takedown, Nikita and Alex, who were feeling sentimental about the loft; both jumped at the opportunity to buy it properly. It was now a hang-out house for the gang. They had parties, celebrations and all sorts of happenings there. There were bedrooms set up now and it finally looked like a proper home.

'We're going to surprise Dan with the news when the guys arrive,' Nikita said with a grin.

'Does Michael know?' Alex asked suddenly. 'Am I the first to know again...?'

'No, Michael knows,' Nikita said, smirking as Alex's face fell. 'Dammit,' the younger woman swore. Nikita chuckled, wrapping her arms around the girl that was practically her sister. Alex hugged her back. 'I'm so happy for you,' she murmured with a smile.

'Thank you, Al,' Nikita said sincerely. She turned, glancing at the breathtaking city view. 'Did you know that it's been just over six years since it ended?'

Alex nodded, joining her at the railing. 'I was lying in bed, thinking about it this morning. I can't believe it. Everyday, just as I wake up, I'm scared that I'm gonna wake up on a Division bed or even worse, back in that stingy apartment I was in when I was high. The only thing that is slightly reassuring is Sean snoring or Thom waking me up.'

Nikita laughed softly. 'Yeah. I know. I had a nightmare about a week ago. It was before I'd got you on my side and before Michael had switched. I was alone, trying to figure out how the hell I was gonna take down Division. I've forgotten what it's like to be alone like that – God, Michael woke me up, shaking me, looking more worried than I've seen him in years.'

'It's the scariest feeling, right?' Alex said in agreement, sighing. There was a tap on the glass doors and the two women turned. Daniel was pointing to the fridge, jumping up and down indignantly as Michael retrieved the plate of fudge. Nikita and Alex exchanged grins and Nikita rolled her eyes, unlocking the door to allow her ears to be filled with Daniel's protests.

'Michael, put the damn fudge away,' she ordered, snatching it away from his hands. 'Jeez, do I have to put a security key on our fridge or something?'

'They're guys, what do you expect?' Alex said with a shrug. 'Hey, we've managed to deal with living with a group of dudes for years. I think we're doing fine.'

Nikita glanced around at her life as she knew it and allowed herself to fill with a sense of safety and security. 'Yeah,' she repeated to herself. 'We're doing fine.'

**A/N: I know it isn't much of an ending but I've tried to write more and I can't so I'm just gonna leave it there(: If you wanna take the idea and write more, just PM me. I'm good with it(: What did you think? I think we need some fluff at the moment while we wait ONE MORE WEEK for what's gonna be apparently one of the most "mikita centered episodes of the season". Eep. :D I know I need to update Roommates and The Day Before Christmas Eve and I promise, I'm gonna do that in the next week! I'm just having a block with those -.- **

**SO You know what to do...read and review! Your feedback means EVERYTHING! **


End file.
